Passion
by Lady Goldmoon
Summary: Classic BV... what else is better?
1. The End

A/N: This was an old fic I resurrected… if you want me to continue, please review…

__

Passion 

"I think I'm in love," she thought, as he carried her from the living room into his bedroom, holding her with a gentleness she'd thought he didn't posses. Once there, he was back to business as threw her on the bed roughly, straddling her hips.

He began by taking off her top slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin from her stomach to her breasts, as the top was thrown into another corner of the room, almost anxiously. His hands roamed freely over her skin, from every curve, to her back and then her face, caressing her cheeks looking deeply in her eyes. In those eyes she saw something she'd thought he'd never feel for her... desire. His eyes roamed her now partially exposed body with an almost animalistic rush, almost as if he wanted to trap her. And trap her he was doing. With every caress and every kiss, she knew inside she was losing an internal battle. What had started as some dreams, crush-like fantasies, had turned into a true lust and love for the man above her. She knew there was no turning back; she just wanted a chance to return the favor.

Looking into her eyes he knew immediately that this was why he had never chosen a mate early... he had somehow felt like he hadn't discovered her yet, and he was right. Already her semi-exposed body drew him towards her with fascination and desire. Growling softly, he began to take of her bra, not caring that he had ripped it into shreds. Now exposed to his disposal were two ivory mounds, to which he promptly began to kiss, circling closer and closer to her nipple. And when he finally nipped at the now aroused nipple, he bit into it hard, then soothed the bud with his tongue, suckling her wantonly. She moaned, getting aroused by his behavior, but _"He's going so damn slow!"_ she thought angrily. By now, he had moved his mouth to her other breast after kissing the valley between her breasts. His hand slowly slid up her inner thigh, unbuttoning her jeans and throwing away her panties rather quickly, his hand immediately slid down to her wet entrance, plunging in immediately.

She cried out immediately as she felt him move his fingers within her, stroking her insides thoroughly, leaving no question in her mind as to what he had planned for her after he was through "fooling around." His fingers moved insider her deftly, making waves of pleasure flow through her with every stroke. Suddenly, she thought with despair, _"Why won't he let me touch him? Is he afraid of me or does he want control like always? I can't let him win, not this time..." _she answered herself defiantly. Her hands tore at his clothes forcefully causing him to look up at her face. She smirked evilly, then tore his shirt off, her nails scratching his chest devilishly. She looked at his perfectly muscled chest, gasping as she saw the perfect man before her. Without hesitation, she kissed his breast, swirling her tongue around the small nubs. He groaned, not knowing until now that he had a sensation there. He growled fiercely and then resumed his exploration of her womanhood, this time with both his tongue and his finger....

She could only cry out in ecstasy at the sensations he invoked in her. Every movement of his finger or his tongue she could feel, and it felt glorious. Just like the last time had been. _"No! I WON'T lose control, he will!!!" _she thought viciously. And she knew just how to do it. Gently, she slid her hand down his back caressing the firm muscles until she reached his tail. Grasping it with her hand, she gave it a long, thorough stroke as she brought it up to her mouth and licked it. He looked at her, his eyes full of passion, desire and ... danger. He was telling her that now she was in dangerous waters.

"If you continue that," he stated hoarsely, trying desperately to keep his voice calm, "I will lose what little control I have left." He took her hand and placed it on his arousal letting her know he was more than ready to take her. Instead, she unzipped his trousers, letting herself see all of his god-like physique from his handsome face to his masculine body. She grabbed his arousal and rubbed passionately, feeling it throb in her hand. Drawing his tail from her hand, he plunged it into her wetness, inserting it deep inside her, using his tongue as well as his fingers. _"Oh Kami, where did he learn to do that?" _she asked herself not really caring... her thoughts were becoming more and more incoherent as she said one last thing," I want you inside me now, and for the rest of the night... fuck me!!"

And that was all the motivation he needed. Groaning, he thrust into her forcefully, drawing a scream from her lips as he thrust again even more violently. He kissed her fervently putting into the kiss all of the desire he felt for her. She wasn't satisfied and immediately grabbed his tail again using it to stroke her nipples... only there and then did he, for the first time ever, lose some control and let instinct take over. He moved inside her as if she were the last woman on Earth, plunging into her wetness over and over again, as she screamed her ecstasy to him. As he felt her climax, he lost himself for one brief second inside her warmth and roared his pleasure to the world.

Slowly, she came back to reality after several long minutes. He was absolutely perfect.

Author's Notes: If your were reading this story carefully, you will notice that I didn't mention the name of the couple in the story. Now if you want a certain couple, write your request in your review... the couple with the most votes will be the couple placed in the story, whereas I will do a prologue to this encounter and if you want... more lemon....

Always a Lady,

Lady Goldmoon


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I have no clue why I have to do this, all I know is that I don't want to be sued... so I state now that I do not own Dragon Ball Z and am in no way affiliated with any of the owners... but I am working on it...

Love is stronger than Pride.

_I keep running to your arms, keep longing for your kiss..._

_Keep running to your arms, keep longing for your kiss..._

_Keep wanting you, keep wanting ....._

_Keep wanting__ you, keep wanting...._

_- Gabriella Anders_

Everything was set. The dinner was exquisite, the music was just right.... It seemed appropriate that their relationship would end at the place were it had first began... the Riviera restaurant. Bulma Briefs sighed. Tonight, she would end her relationship with her first love, Yamcha. Bulma thought back to all their adventures, and a small smile appeared on her face... then she remembered why she had set up this last date. Her thoughts roamed back to a couple of months ago...when she first felt the separation between her and Yamcha...

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma Briefs yelled, obviously angry with the Saiyan Prince and very frustrated, " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! No, I will not fix the damn gravity room, NO I will not cook for you and NO, you are the annoying one!!! You are arrogant, evil and cold-hearted bastard and ... Bulma never finished; she just sighed... the Saiyan had obviously stopped listening to her more than a few minutes ago... he just stood wearing that ever present smirk that she had come to know.... and hate.

"Are you done, woman? Or is there anything else you wanted to say?" Vegeta asked mockingly, not really caring about Bulma's displeasure at his demands...

"Yes, actually there is..." Bulma announced triumphantly, grinning with pleasure, "I have a date tonight so I can't help you, see you later!" She laughed as she walked away clearly enjoying the look of annoyance on Vegeta's face.

Bulma sighed as she walked into her room to prepare for her date; she really regretted ever letting Vegeta stay at Capsule Corp; all he seemed to bring was more work for her and her father, when she wasn't around... all she wanted today was a break! She wasn't even going out with Yamcha tonight; in fact, she hadn't gone out with Yamcha for quite awhile. Saddened by the thought, Bulma decided to take bubble bath... _"Maybe afterwards I can go out...when was the last time I actually left this house?" _she mused happily as she prepared the bath water.

Vegeta was getting irritated. First, the woman refused to fix the gravity room, and second, she lied to him. Any idiot, save Kakarot, would have realized by now that she and the idiot had stopped "going out" as she put it. Forget it, Vegeta was pissed; the only reason he stayed on this hideous planet was the fact that after the destruction of the andriods, he would then destroy Kakarot and this pathetic planet making sure that Bulma's death would be incredibly special... a Final Flash would do just fine... Vegeta snorted, _"She probably isn't even worth that much..."_ Right now he could sense her about to begin her bath... _"Why don't I surprise her with a little visit... see if she's got anything worth looking at..." _Vegeta mused.

Bulma sighed contentedly as she felt her muscles relax and her headache fade away... _"I have got to take more bubble baths... they feel soo good..." _Bulma's thoughts again wondered towards Vegeta... _"The man is so damn arrogant! I mean he demands that I feed and house him, but I don't even get a thank you! More like a Fuck You!..."_

The woman hadn't even noticed he was in the bathroom!, Vegeta thought angrily. She seemed so deep in thought with her eyes closed... _"At least for once she's actually being quiet... Now how to get her to notice me..."_ Vegeta smirked wickedly; there was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

Bulma stopped her ranting for a second... her bath water was being drained! "How the hell did this happen?!" she yelled angrily, her eyes flashing open. Looking around, she immediately spotted the culprit smirking evilly.... Beside herself with anger, Bulma stood up, unknowingly exposing her naked body to Vegeta. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, VEGETA??!!" she exploded at him.

Vegeta nearly smiled... this was too perfect... she didn't even realize she had exposed herself... _"Not bad," _Vegeta thought as his eyes roamed all over her, taking in her long legs, glancing briefly at her womanhood, moving past her nicely formed hips to rest his eyes on her plump breasts. _"Not bad at all..." _he decided. "Woman, I didn't know you liked me _that _much... no thanks, but you are a tempting offer," he stated looking at her hungrily...

_"What is he... talking.... about... oh, dear Kami..." _she realized, _"I'm naked."_

A/N: I actually wanted this to be a serious work… it will be… I guess… maybe? Only if you review…


End file.
